Farewell Flames For My Lullaby
by PlasticPenmanship
Summary: I ran up the stairs and took a deep breath. Why, why oh why, did my heart have to flutter whenever he said that? Carlisle is right. I am a fourteen year old. My curls spilled out over my pillow and I closed my eyes, willing for pleasant dreams. Nightmare.
1. A Normal Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If you think I do then you need your brain checked! Only the plot belongs to me. Stephenie Meyer gets to keep her characters for yet another day. :(**

Chapter 1 ~ A Normal Day

Was the sky always this blue? Is the sky blue at all? Are my eyes playing tricks on me? Has my hair always looked so red? It's kind of pretty. I didn't think flowers could dance. Why isn't the sky cloudy? What is cloudy? I wonder if marshmallows taste like clouds. Would — "Renesmee will you quit it?" I looked up at my father and smiled. I always suck myself into these daydreams and I forget he can hear me. "Sorry," I felt a slight blush creeping into my cheeks.

He smiled, "And I highly doubt that clouds would taste like marshmallows." My blush deepened as Jake looked over at us. "They would most likely taste like tonic water."

Jake laughed, "Or cotton balls." Emmet whooped, thinking the wrong thing as usual and Rose slapped him upside the head. Jasper smirked.

"You guys are stupid," Alice said, "They'd probably just taste like moist air." She got up and walked towards Jasper, who was leaning against a tree.

A cool gust of wind blew my hair in front of my face and my mom knelt beside me. "Got it. I can't believe I forgot it at the house. Do you remember what page we were on?" I scrunched my eyebrows together and tried to remember. "Um, we left Heathcliff in the garden. Nelly was going to get Catherine." My mom smiled and opened the book without hesitation, knowing exactly the page. Rose crept over to our shady spot under the tree and I rest my head on her lap. We listened as my mother's melodic voice spoke for the tragic characters of Wuthering Heights, my favorite book. I moved my lips, silently speaking the words with her. Another breeze shuffled the pages and my mother laughed, quickly flipping back to our spot. She had such a pretty laugh. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and her skin glittered against the sun. She was wearing the locket I gave her two Christmases ago. The silver sparkled almost as beautifully as she did.

"It's almost 3:00, should we be heading back?" Jasper was always the one to keep track of the time. It seemed to go by so quickly when we visited the meadow.

My father stood up, "Yes, I think we should go now. Girls are you done?"

Alice didn't give us time to answer, "They have to be done! Bella, you promised to go to the mall today," Alice whined, "Yesterday was Nessie's day and look how pretty she is! I told you yellow would look great with her hair."

My mom groaned, "Alice I have enough clothing. Take Rose, better yet, take Jake. He's in dire need." Jake's jaw dropped and I giggled. He stood up quickly when Alice's head gave a thoughtful little turn in his direction. Emmet huffed, "Let's just go already!"

I squealed as Emmet threw me on his back and we ran back to the house. Mom and dad stopped at the cottage to drop off Wuthering Heights. We walked inside and I could already tell Seth had arrived. He always came over on Sundays for lunch…and dinner. I wrinkled my nose at the smell of enchiladas but searched the air for the wonderful smell of scrambled eggs. I avoided the tray of cheesy tortillas and walked over to Esme, who was making me my favorite human food. I pecked her on the cheek and she smiled, "Thank you sweetheart. Could you take the enchiladas over to the boys?"

I grimaced and slumped my shoulders, "Yeah." I held my breath and rushed the enemy over to Jake and Seth.

Esme placed my plate in front of me, "Here you go sweetie."

Seth made a strangled noise, "You're eating that? Instead of this? You are so strange Nessie. I mean, eggs and what is that alien purple stuff?"

I looked down at my plate, "Cabbage."

He stared at me, letting the food fall out of his mouth. "Again I say, weird."

Carlisle walked in and kissed the top of my head, "She's not weird. She's a fourteen year old."

I blushed, glad that he didn't call me a four year old. Emmet always uses that against me when we arm-wrestle. I'm not as strong as my mother, but Emmet and I are pretty close. I can't wait until I'm "fully matured" as Carlisle says.

"Shut up dog." My dad glared at Jacob, who hadn't said anything. He always does that, randomly telling Jake to shut up. It gets really annoying. I hate not knowing things. My dad growled and Jacob smirked.

"Bye guys!" Alice rushed in dragging my mom behind her, "We're off to the mall. Be back around 8:00!" We heard the engine of Alice's Porsche rev and, maybe it was just my imagination, but I could have sworn I heard my mothers agonized scream fading into the distance. My dad laughed, "That, I doubt was your imagination." He motioned for me to follow him.

We walked into the piano room and my father closed the door behind us. Now instead of one piano, there were two. Mine was a beautiful cherry wood and instead of black keys, Carlisle had them made to sparkle bronze. Some people might think it looked tacky, but for me, it was perfect. We sat down and my dad played a few chords. I echoed them back. He played a scale. I echoed. This was how we warmed up. We never spoke in the piano room. The music spoke for us. I knew that the family sometimes gathered in the hallway outside to listen. Sometimes Jake would fall asleep outside the door. I'm not the best with emotions. They tend to overwhelm me because I feel them all at once. I put my emotion into music. My father and I intertwine our minds and emotions on the piano. He doesn't pester me about what I write, he just lets it flow out of me, and then he plays along. Sometimes, I wish I could heal whatever broken pieces I still see in him. The pieces he only shows in his work. I really wish I could help him. I just don't know how. It's the same with my mom. She'll be reading and she might let out a slight, "Oh." Like she's just realized something heartbreaking. My playing was becoming fiercer and I softened it suddenly. My dad reacted to the sudden change. He played a high trill and I giggled. He laughed, then played the notes C, A, B, B, A, G, E. It was our signal to say we were finished. Cabbage.

I stepped outside the door and noticed the time. It was 6:00. Still two more hours until my mom would be home with Alice. I rushed back into the room and placed my hand on my father's cheek. I showed him himself playing my mom's lullaby. He nodded once.

I listened as his fingers soared. My eyes began to stray in and out of focus. The music was softer. It began to fade. I let myself fall asleep, the lullaby weaving itself in and out of dreamland.

_Unshed tears choked the onlookers and the heat from the fire threatened to burn their skin. Little feet ran through the crowds, searching for their separated families, and desperate wails echoed over the tops of blackened roofs and naked trees. The ground was surprisingly cold under my flushed cheek, the moist dirt clung to my hair, falling towards my sweaty scalp. A shrill scream pounded in my ears, abruptly stopping as I realized it was my own. Soft, shaking hands brushed the hair from my eyes and a firmer pair slipped under my waist making me wince in pain. _

_Something warm and sticky dripped down my leg, "She's bleeding," said a man's voice. I sensed his panic and my eyes stung with tears, "We need to keep moving." _

_The new voice belonged to a woman. I let out a small whimper. The pain in my side grew stronger and the pressure from the man's arms wasn't helping. _

"_Cameron she's really hurt. Cameron we have to stop, we're far enough away." _

_Yes, please stop, stop the pain, stop everything. And I screamed._

My eyes snapped open seeing two dark orbs staring at me. "Are you alright?" Jake asked, his voice shaking slightly. I took a deep breath, "Yeah. Yes, I'm fine. What was I doing?" He gulped, "I, I don't, you were – are you sure you're alright Nessie?" I gave him a shaky smile, "Yes Jake. Just a nightmare." He still looked worried. "Come on. Let's eat some ice cream." He helped me off the floor, "But you hate ice cream." I laughed, "You don't."

I nibbled on a small marshmallow from the Rocky Road Jake was eating and pulled my eyebrows together. "Where is everyone?"

Jake shoveled down some chocolate, "They went hunting. I said I would stay so you wouldn't be alone when you woke up."

I blushed and popped in another marshmallow. "Thanks." A few moments of silence passed, "Do you know when they'll be home?"

Jake shrugged, "Not till late." I nodded.

"Jake?" He looked at me. "Do we know anyone named Cameron?"

He narrowed his eyes, "The Cullens don't."

I bit my lip, "But you do?" He nodded, "Why?"

I hesitated, "Just wondering." He laughed, "You're just like Bella. You're a terrible liar. But I won't pester since it's obviously so top secret."

I rolled my eyes. "Good night wolf boy."

"Good night my four year old fourteen year old."

I ran up the stairs and took a deep breath. Why, why oh why, did my heart have to flutter whenever he said that? Carlisle is right. I am a fourteen year old.

My curls spilled out over my pillow and I closed my eyes, willing for pleasant dreams. But I was given another deep, nightmare filled sleep.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and it will get better I promise. Reviews? They help me update…you know you want toooooooo. :) **

**Love Always,**

**~PlasticPenmanship~**


	2. I Live For Mondays

**Disclaimer: I'm not Mrs. Meyer people. I don't own Twilight. I do however own a few particular characters in this story…I also own a fluffy pink pair of socks. :-o**

Chapter Two ~ I Live For Mondays

My breath against the hair fallen over my eyes tickled softly and I became vaguely aware of my surroundings. My eyelids fluttered and my stomach turned, remembering last night's not so welcoming nightmare. Left over fear flipped my insides. I pushed the covers of my body and wiggled my toes, stepping onto the cold wood floor. I could hear my family shuffling around below me and I absently chose the white spring dress Alice had insisted on buying. It itched my skin slightly as I pulled it over my tangled curls. I slipped on a green headband and tied on my black boots. They used to be Jasper's but he let me have them. There's something just so…so…I don't know…comforting about them. I love the smell of the brown leather. They look ridiculous on me but I wear them anyway. I pushed aside my window's curtains and frowned. Yesterday's unusual sunshine had disappeared again. The sky was back to it's regular gray self. I don't object to the rain, I like it, but the sun was nice for a change. A loud crash came from downstairs and I groaned. I hate Mondays.

I descended the stairs slowly, hardly picking up my feet. My boots clonked the steps loudly. "Jeez, someone's dragging their feet." Emmet twisted his neck to grin at me and I stuck my tongue out.

"Eee! You're wearing it! I knew you would, didn't I know you would!" Alice knelt down and started to pick up a few pieces of shattered china. Rose knelt down to help her.

"What happened?"

"Nothing really," Alice said and Rose snorted, "Your dad had a hissy fit."

I laughed, "Why?"

Rose opened her mouth to speak but Esme interrupted her, "Never you mind sweetheart. Anyway, he threw a pancake and ended up shattering that china plate I bought the other day. He's back at the cottage now with your mother."

Rose snorted again.

I walked towards the kitchen and tried to find the pancakes, "Where are the pancakes now? Did he waste all of them?"

This time Rose spoke sooner, "No, your dog friend ran off with the rest."

"Jake? I didn't know he stayed the night."

The three ladies shared a glance. "Maybe we should wait until her parents get back…" Esme said. "Wait?" I asked, "For what?" They didn't answer. I huffed and sat down next to Emmet. He was watching some cooking show.

"Hey there runt." He punched me playfully on the shoulder. Anything you wanna watch?" I huffed again and crossed my arms. He pushed me and I fell off the couch, "Fine, be that way grumpy butt." I laughed, "Grumpy butt?" He stuck out his tongue. I crouched ready to pounce and Alice screamed, "Not in your new dress Nessie!"

I sighed and made my way outside. "Psst," someone hissed, "Nessie come 'ere." I looked around and saw Jacob's head peeking out from behind a bush. I crawled over next to him.

"Why are we hiding in a bush?" I whispered.

He smiled wickedly, "We're hiding from the pancake thrower…and we're eating the pancakes." He held out a circular piece and I snatched it from him.

"Why is my dad throwing food?"

I could have sworn Jake blushed. "No reason."

I stood up and threw my hands in the air, "What is everyone keeping such a secret?" I heard the trees rustle and my mom and dad stepped out. I ducked quickly and tried to keep in the hysterical giggle that threatened to burst from my lips. Jake put his hand over my mouth and I licked his palm.

"Ew, you weirdo."

I got up and walked inside. They were back so they would probably reveal whatever they were hiding. Jake got up and followed.

I tiptoed into the room where everyone was gathered. Why did every meeting have to be a family meeting? They looked up at me as I walked in and Jake went to sit next to my mom. She smiled apologetically and beckoned me to sit down. I narrowed my eyes, "So…" My dad raised his eyebrow, "Nessie, has anything been going on you would like to tell us about?"

"Nope." I popped the p.

"Are you quite sure?" My dad leaned over the table and I blocked my thoughts.

"Yep."

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Now, Renesmee, you must understand that being half vampire, anything unusual we should take into consideration. Just like Alice's visions. Even if it's something small, or something you think to be normal, she still informs us of anything she sees."

I gulped and images flashed through my mind. My eyes strayed in and out of focus as I dug through my memory, looking for the latest nightmare. A bright light flashed and my head throbbed. I didn't want to remember. Two cold hands were on my shoulders. I looked into my father's worried eyes. "What was that?" He asked.

How could they know about my nightmares? I only told Jake and he knows hardly anything. I glanced at my wolf friend and he looked sheepish. "I'm sorry Nessie! I was worried and you, you should have seen yourself! When you were asleep it was…it, I'm sorry." He looked down.

My mother got up quickly and was at my father's side in an instant. "Edward? Love, what's the matter?" My dad's hands were still on my shoulders and his eyes were closed. He pulled them away quickly.

"Oh, Nessie. Why didn't you tell us about those? They're…terrible."

I shrugged, "They're only nightmares dad. Every kid gets them."

He shook his head, "Not like that they don't." He looked at Carlisle, who frowned, "I'm afraid I can't help unless I see them myself…but I don't want to have to put Nessie through that and Edward, what you've glimpsed will be altered in your mind from what she knows." My dad nodded.

My mom twirled my hair around her fingers, "Honey, do you think you can show him?"

My stomach turned at the thought, but I shook my head yes. She sighed in relief. "Alright. I suppose we'll leave you to it then."

Alice spoke up for the first time, "Are you sure Nessie? At times when I've had to relive my visions, it's painful. You might get a terrible headache, it could make you sick and possibly for nothing."

I laughed, "Well, thanks for the warning. I think I should though."

Rose and Emmet left the room, followed by Alice and Jasper. Esme took my mom's hand and led her out the door, "It's best for her to have the least distractions Bella." My dad left the room, his eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. I looked at Jacob. He walked out too, "Good luck my four year old fourteen year old." I stuck my tongue out, "Get outta here wolf boy."

I shuffled over to Carlisle and sat down. I chewed on my lip, looking out the window, and watched Jake in his wolf form run into the woods. I sighed and closed my eyes, placing my hand on Carlisle's cheek. "Just take a deep breath." I did. Here goes nothing…

_The sky was dark. Only a few stars could be seen sparkling behind wispy gray clouds. A mirror appeared in front of me. I gasped as I saw my reflection. My five year old self smiled back. Dimples and all. My hair was tied in two pigtails and I was wearing my favorite dress. "Come on silly head!" Little me held out her hand and I followed her. Through the looking glass. How appropriate. Alice in Wonderland was my favorite book at the time. Alice loved that. _

_We knelt down behind a bush and little me pointed ahead, "Watch." My mom and dad were by the cottage, calling my name. I stood up but little hands pulled me back down. _

"_No!" She whispered, her wide brown eyes shining with something more mature than fear, "I'll go. You need to stay and watch. Please. Don't follow me." _

_She wrapped her arms around my neck and pecked me on the cheek, then ran to our parents. _

_My father swept her into his arms and threw her into the air. My mom laughed and caught her. Little me giggled happily and started running in the direction of the family house. _

"_Wait up Renesmee!" My mom called. Was I allowed to follow them? No, Nessie said to stay here. My father carried my mom in his arms and she laughed. They ran into the trees._

_I quietly crept out of my hiding place and walked up to the cottage. The air became strangely hazy and I coughed as invisible smoke curled itself into my lungs. A strong gust of wind blew my hair in front of my eyes. "No!" I yelled. Flames began to lick themselves up my legs and I kicked frantically, trying to put them out. This only made them stronger and Emmet's voice echoed in my mind, "Stop, drop, and roll Nessie. Always remember." His voice began to sing the song over and over in my brain, taunting me. I rolled around on the floor but it did nothing. The flames simply gathered themselves on the earth as well and danced up to the cottage door. "Someone! Help please!" I ran inside the cottage and grabbed everything of value. My mom's wedding ring drifted through the black smoke and cried out as it whipped passed me. I tried to keep the photographs under my arm as I chased the shimmering band. It fell into my palm and I slipped it on my finger. _

"_What are you doing here?" Little me shouted from the doorway. "I said not to follow me!" The tears threatened to fall as the she stared at me with an intense rage. I collapsed on the floor, the heat of the fire making me sweat, my breathing uneven. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry." _

"_What are you trying to do? Kill us all!" I sobbed on the wooden floor, violently shaking my head. "Nessie?" Jake's tired voice came from behind me. I turned around and Jake rushed to me, wiping away the tears. "Don't cry, everything is going to be okay. It's alright." I laughed hysterically, "What do you mean it's alright? We're being engulfed by flames!" Jake sighed, "Silly Nessie. Calm down. They're on their way."_

_My jaw dropped, "Who! Who is on their way Jake! We need to get out of here! Where is little me?" Jake laughed, "Too many questions all at once. It's almost over." My stomach contracted as sparks showered on top of us. They burned my eyelids and I blinked away angry tears. Jake began to hum a familiar lullaby. "Oh," I gasped. My heart fluttered painfully at the melody. I let myself relax in Jake's arms. "Cameron's almost here." I didn't mind him. I didn't think about mysterious Cameron. I just let the melody haunt me. Why is it so familiar? My lungs yearned for clean air. My head throbbed. The lullaby swept me away and I let the pain overwhelm me._

"_Thank god. Cameron, you're here."_

I removed my hand from Carlisle's worried face. "That's only one of the nightmare's." I blushed.

"That was…" Carlisle looked at me.

"Frightening?" I offered.

Carlisle quirked his head, "Disturbing."

And believe it or not, I smiled.

What a wonderful Monday this has been…Not.

**Well, that was fun! I hope you enjoyed it. Many things will be revealed in the next chapter. But I need my fuel…Reviews! :P**

**Love Always,**

**~PlasticPenmanship~**_**  
**_


	3. Mr Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer: Not mine! Only the plot and a few characters. Onward to Chapter Three!**

Chapter Three ~ Mr. Blue Eyes

Carlisle and I walked into the dining room to find my father and Jasper in a deep discussion, Emmet massaging Rose's shoulders, and Alice, Esme, and my mom gathered around a few of my baby pictures. Esme looked up and smiled softly, "How was it?"

I looked up at Carlisle. He put his hands in his pockets, "It was interesting for sure."

I bounced on my heals, nervous about what he might say. Was this something important? I don't really think it is…maybe I'm just insane. What's with all the fire? Who the heck is Cameron? Is it the same Cameron Jake knows? Cameron's not necessarily a girl's name. Could it be a boy? No, the voice was of a girl. A shape-shifter? Or – "Renesmee!" My dad was staring at me. I stopped bouncing, "Sorry I'm nervous."

Jasper laughed, "Yes indeed you are." I calmed immediately, "Thanks." Alice smiled, "No need to be nervous Nessie."

"So what's up? Has our halfie gone mental or what?" Emmet grinned at his new nickname.

Carlisle took a seat next to my dad and began his theory, "I'm sorry if any of you get a little lost. It was…quite an experience. Anyway, in Nessie's dream, she was accompanied by herself as a child. Around five years old. That is easier to explain, you see, I believe that these dreams cause Nessie's inner child to reappear. Her fear, the lullaby, they all cause this feeling to resurface. Taking, in her dream, the form of her as a little girl. Nessie does this seem about right?" I shrugged, "Yeah. I never really thought about it." Carlisle nodded, "The fire, I'm not sure. The flames themselves seemed not altogether there, but the heat, the pain, was all very real. As if the dream was unsure of itself. Much like Alice's visions. A possibility, a hazy prediction, not quite true and not quite untrue."

Alice huffed, "They are not hazy predictions!"

Carlisle waved her off, "I don't want to say whether or not we will be approaching any sort of fire, and I think we might need to see a few more nightmares. If that's all right with you Nessie. Possibly while she is asleep, one of us could keep watch, hold a hand and see the dream for ourselves. Best if it were Edward or myself." Carlisle sighed, "But this Cameron. I'm at a loss."

"You said Jacob knew a Cameron?" My dad questioned. "Yes."

My mom stood up, "Should I call for him?"

Rose groaned, "He's already layered the house with his stench."

My dad smirked, "Yeah, go ahead Bella."

A knock came at the door. I shot up, "I'll get it!" Esme stood, "You don't know who it could be!" But I was already out the room; my mom and I nearly collided at the handle. I twisted it and my mother stepped slightly in front of me as it was opened to a stranger.

My mom smiled tightly, "May I help you?" I peeked around her waist at the tall young man. He had shoulder length, waving black hair. That's what I first noticed. Automatically my mind went to Heathcliff. Dangerously charming. His skin was slightly tan, but nothing like Jake's, and he was well built. His eyes were a piercing blue, laced with long black lashes. I searched his eyes for any other colors but strangely enough, they were a solid blue. As if someone painted them. I would've seen the ring of the contacts if he were wearing any. What amazing eyes. He smiled at me and I blushed, realizing that he was staring back.

He turned towards my mother, "Yes actually you can." He had the most intricate accent I had ever heard. Slightly western, but a little cockney? Proper English and drunken Irish at the same time…or, maybe I'm just hearing things. "I'm looking for Carlisle Cullen. I was told I could find him here? Perhaps I was misinformed." He peered inside the house.

My mother narrowed her eyes. Of course she was automatically suspicious, but with what she's been through, I don't blame her. She opened the door slightly wider and called, "Carlisle, there's a young man here to see you."

The man frowned, "May I come in?"

My mom smiled, "Yes of course. Come right in."

He walked past me with a mumbled, "Pardon me."

I blushed when his arm brushed against my waist. I could almost hear him smirk. Which made me redden even more. I just noticed what he was wearing. Or, what he wasn't wearing…over his bare, yes bare, chest he was wearing a cream colored trench coat. He wore black jeans and awesome brown boots. I glanced down at my own boots, feeling slightly self-conscious. Esme peeked through the door and Carlisle put his hand on her shoulder taking the lead. "Hello," he walked up to Mr. Blue Eyes, "I'm Carlisle Cullen, but you appear to already know me. Have we met before?"

Blue Eyes shook Carlisle's hand and smiled, "No actually, we haven't. My name is…" Please don't say Cameron. Please don't say Cameron! "Sebastian Leger. Pleased to meet you Dr. Cullen." Yes!

Carlisle laughed softly, "Well, not quite Doctor. I haven't had work medically for a few years now. But, I'd be glad to help with whatever it is you need."

Sebastian put his hand on Carlisle's shoulder, "Would you mind taking this conversation outside?" Jasper tensed at the sudden change in atmosphere. My dad and Emmet took a few steps toward Carlisle but he only laughed, "Of course, if you would just walk through this door."

The two walked outside, and Esme scolded Emmet as he looked through the window curtains, "If Carlisle feels it's safe, there's no need to eavesdrop. Come on boys, go upstairs. Ladies escort your gentlemen away from temptation would you? Nessie would you go meet Jacob by the road? He'll be here soon." I nodded and ran out the door, through the trees, and to the road Jake ran by to get here.

A few minutes later he walked out on the other side of the road. In his human form, bare chested as always. What's with all the guys without shirts?

"Hey Nessie!" He ran over to me, "Where are you off to?"

I poked him in the shoulder, "I was ordered to meet you. We have a visitor, no need to worry, apparently he's 'safe'." I snorted and jumped on Jake's back, "Onward to the Cullen house! Now run!"

He laughed and I wrapped my arms around his neck. My stomach twinged with the sudden fear of being dropped, "Please don't let me fall off."

"I won't."

When we got to the house, my hair was windblown. A few curls tickled at the corners of my lips and I tucked them carefully back under my headband. Alice opened the door for us. "Mr. Leger and Carlisle are back inside. Don't make idiots of yourselves please, he seems nice."

Jake held my hand as we walked back inside. My stupid stomach flipped. "Renesmee," my mother used my full name and I stood up straighter, "This is Sebastian Leger. He's come for help from Carlisle. It seems his sister is in need of a Doctor. What was your sister's name again Sebastian?"

"Cameron, Mrs. Cullen. Cameron Leger." I kept my composure, though inside I was panicking. He held out his hand for me to shake, "It's a pleasure to meet you Renesmee." I shook his hand, Jacob stiffened at my side. "This is Jacob Black. He's a good friend of the family." Sebastian kept his hand at his side and nodded at Jake. The two received a few curious glances.

Rose was still suspicious, "Why can't your sister just go to a regular hospital? Why Carlisle? We need some sort of explanation. Carlisle?"

Esme frowned, "Rose please. Sebastian when will Cameron be arriving?"

"She should be here in just a few hours. I came ahead of time to make sure there was no sort of misunderstanding. Cameron and her…mate…will come together" He turned toward Rose, "I'm sorry I left you in the dark. My sister needs a Doctor like Carlisle here because she, like your friend Black, is a shape-shifter."

**Can you guess what she shape shifts into? Leave it in a REVIEW my friends!**

**Love Always,**

**~PlasticPenmanship~**


	4. Miss Leger Arrives

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Only the plot and some characters. :) **

Chapter Four ~ Miss Leger Arrives

So, what to do, what to do? I'm sitting in between two shirtless men who happen to be glaring at one another. I'm waiting for some girl I might be dreaming about. Or rather, nightmaring about. My mom and dad are sitting across from us. My mom looks confused, my dad looks pissed. I think Rose and Emmet are making out in the kitchen. Alice is comforting Jasper, who looks to be in complete pain, and Carlisle and Esme are trying not to keep glancing at the door every five minutes. Isn't this fun?

My mom took a deep breath, "So, how do you and Jacob know each other?" Now that was brave of her.

Sebastian frowned and Jake grimaced. Leger spoke first, "We've crossed paths before."

My mom nodded and looked away, knowing when to cease conversation. I however, couldn't stand the silence, "So, does Cameron shift into a wolf as well?"

Sebastian smiled at me, "Well, no. But I think she would rather show you than have me tell you." He winked.

Jake shot up from his seat and walked stiffly out the door. I sighed and got up to follow him. I feel more comfortable when he's in a room with me and sitting next to Mr. Blue Eyes with only my parents and grandparents in the room…well, you know.

Jake was leaning against the outside wall of the house. He saw me and threw his hands in the air, "Can you believe the nerve of that guy! Your four years old for god's sake! And he's flirting with you!"

I blushed and nervously tucked a lock of hair behind my ear, "He doesn't know I'm only…four. He probably thinks I'm fourteen."

He barked a laugh, "So he's flirting with a fourteen year old! That makes everything better now doesn't it?"

I blushed; I don't know whether from embarrassment or anger, "Well, I'm sorry."

Jake rushed towards me and pulled me into his arms, "No, no, no, no don't be sorry! He's a pig. I should know honey."

I groaned against his chest, "Why do you hate him so much anyway?"

He sighed, his chest rising against my cheek, "I don't hate him Nessie. I just highly disrespect him."

I snorted and looked up at him, "You 'highly disrespect him'? Then so do I."

"You can't 'highly disrespect him'. You hardly know him. He might be…kind to you."

The trees behind us rustled and we whipped our heads around simultaneously. A tall, pixie like girl limped through the trees and a taller, Asian guy supported her with each step. The girl looked up with a sheepish smile, "I would introduce myself, but I think you can figure it out…and I'm in a bit of pain."

I scurried over to help her and asked Jake to hold the door open. Carlisle saw us and ran over to carry Cameron upstairs to what had become the "hospital" room after my birth. He could smell the dry blood and asked the other's to leave, allowing Sebastian, Asian guy, and I to stay. I had become his assistant of sorts with the rare injuries of our wolf friends and I knew he wanted me to stay because of the nightmares.

He lifted up Cameron's shirt to expose her back. I winced. From her right shoulder to the left curve of her waist, were four bloody, slightly green, gashes.

Carlisle frowned, "An animal?"

Asian guy quirked his head, "Of sorts. I'm Joe by the way. Joe Takahashi."

Cameron shifted slightly on the bed, "I'm Cameron obviously. Joe's my husband."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sebastian roll his eyes.

Cameron had bleach blonde hair cut just below her ears. A pixie cut. Her eyes were a vivid green against her rosy skin. She looked nothing like her brother. Joe had messy, dark brown hair and the same, strange blue eyes that Sebastian had. Under his right ear was a thin pink scar.

Cameron's breathing began coming out short and quick as Carlisle cleansed the wound. I handed him a clean bandage. I could tell he wanted to ask why it hadn't been cleaned before but he kept his mouth shut.

Sebastian knelt down beside his sister and took her hand. "How is it?" he asked.

Carlisle shook his head, "She'll be fine. Has she been wounded by an animal like this before?"

Leger and Joe both nodded, identical worried looks on their faces.

"Renesmee," Carlisle beckoned, "Check her pupils will you? See if they're dilated or not."

I walked around and knelt beside Sebastian. I lifted Cameron's chin and our eyes met. Images flashed before my eyes and I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. I couldn't freak out in front of them.

"Nessie? Is she dilated?"

I hesitated, looking back into her eyes, "Everything is fine Carlisle."

_Why do I recognize you?_ Cameron's voice echoed in my mind and I looked back at her questioningly. She smiled a little 'I'll explain later' smile.

Just then, something clicked. She was a shape-shifter. Couldn't she have already healed? More appropriate, _shouldn't_ she have already healed?

**Hmmm, more questions and more questions! I spent a bazillion hours trying to figure out what to have Cameron shape-shift into. Originally it was going to be an owl, but then some of you guessed a bird so I decided to change it…lol. :D Anyway, you have one more try at guessing so review, review, review! **

**P.S, I'm sorry this one was shorter. **

**Love Always,**

**~PlasticPenmanship~**


	5. Foxy Lady

**Disclaimer: Only the plot and a few characters are mine. Mine! Mine! Mine**

Chapter 5 ~ Foxy Lady

My family and our guests talked and laughed on the front porch, the sky was a warm pink with wispy orange stripes stretching faintly across. Living in Forks, it was rare that you got a sunset like this. But lately we were being graced with its presence.

Jake had gone home about an hour ago and now I sat with Cameron and Joe on the large swing we had bought when I was physically four years old. Cameron held my hand as if we had been friends forever. I actually felt at ease with her. She was kind and bubbly, a lot like Alice. We still hadn't had the chance to talk about earlier…when she spoke to me through her mind. But of course, none of us had really talked much about our abilities yet. I guess they were waiting to bring things like that up until they knew a little more about each other.

"Well," Cameron stood up, "I suppose I have something to show you don't I?" Everyone went silent and watched her as she walked through the trees. She came out a second later, "Would you rather get the full effect and I lose my clothes to tattered bits of cloth or can we spare the clothes?"

Emmet whooped, "Full effect!" Rose hit his arm, "Cameron, go ahead and change."

Emmet pouted and Cameron laughed, "I can't disappoint the children Rosalie."

Everyone laughed and Cameron backed up slightly. She jumped up and down like a runner getting ready to sprint. She crouched down and leapt into the air. Her entire body shook as she shifted. A few seconds later, Cameron was replaced by a medium sized, red fox. Her left ear looked as if it had been dunked in black ink. It was the same with three of her legs. The white fur on her chest was shaped almost like a goblet and her eyes glowed yellow around her original emerald green. She yipped happily and trotted in a circle.

Esme whispered, "Beautiful." And Emmet disappeared through the trees. We looked at Rose and she shrugged. My dad snorted, hearing his thoughts.

A branch flew through the air and Cameron jumped up to catch it.

Alice's jaw dropped, "Oh my god Emmet! Seriously?"

He ran back threw the trees, a huge, sloppy grin plastered on his face. Sebastian took the branch from his sister's mouth and threw it again. Joe got up as well.

My mom laughed, "I wonder if Jake would fetch…" My dad gave her an exasperated look. She poked him, "What?" He shook his head, "This is childish."

Cameron's voice was in my mind again, _What do you think?_

I glanced around to see if anyone else had heard it. Apparently they had as their eyes visibly widened.

Joe spoke first, "That's her gift. Not many shape-shifters receive a gift as well. Luckily, our Cameron is one of those who did."

Carlisle proceeded to tell them our gifts. When he mentioned my father's mind-reading Sebastian looked at his feet. "And Nessie can do something similar to yours and Edward's. Ness, why don't you show them?"

I stuttered, "Who?"

"You can show me Renesmee," Sebastian said.

I looked at my dad, he just shrugged, and my mom waved her hand, telling me to go forward.

I skipped over to Sebastian and placed my hand on his cheek, showing him when we first met, me as a little girl, and somehow, a little of my nightmare. He didn't show any sign that he saw it but I knew he had. I blushed.

"Interesting."

Carlisle then explained what exactly I did.

"Cameron darling," Esme opened the door, "Why don't you go in and change. You can borrow some of Bella's clothes. Her spare room is at the end of the hallway at the top of the stairs."

Cameron yipped and ran into the house.

I realized I was still standing next to Sebastian and ran over to my parents. Mom put her arm around me, "Let's go home honey." My dad took my mom's hand and kissed it, "Goodbye everyone. Cameron, Joe it was nice meeting you," he paused for a moment, "Sebastian."

I rolled my eyes and huffed. I put my hand on my mother's cheek, _Why do all our men have grudges against Sebastian? _

She raised an eyebrow and whispered low enough for only me to hear, "Our men?"

I blushed furiously, realizing my slip. She laughed lightly and kissed the top of my head.

We walked to the cottage, savoring the sunset in our minds. "Renesmee! Would you at least block your mind! You're dirtying my innocence."

My mom nearly choked, "What did you just say Mr. Cullen? Innocent!"

I covered my ears, "Need to know basis people! Jeez, I'm only four!"

Mom laughed, "What were you thinking about anyway? Show me! Come on, please?"

I groaned and showed her my little daydream. Jake and I running off into the sunset.

"Edward, how can that dirty your so called 'innocence'? It's sweet." She smiled blissfully.

He grumbled something under his breath and ran ahead of us.

"He is so temperamental," my mom sighed.

When we arrived at the cottage, we could hear my father playing Debussy. My mom sighed, "Goodnight sweetheart. I'll go talk to your father, he's in a mood…obviously."

I ran to my room at the end of the hallway and opened the skylight. Sometimes Jake would crawl in at night. I'm surprised my dad hasn't found that out yet. We aren't dating, but we're really close. Best friends forever I guess. I gave him a BFF bracelet when I was six and insisted that he wear it whenever he came over. It was an extremely dainty silver with multicolored charms. I think he still has it. He wouldn't throw it away.

I woke up to see Jacob dropping in from the skylight. "What time is it?" I whispered.

He flashed a smile, "It's only 10:30. I have to talk to you."

I sat up in bed, "What is it?"

"It's about Sebastian."

"I know, I know. You've crossed paths before and you highly disrespect him. What else?"

"Well," he kept his voice low, "You need to promise me that you won't tell anyone else. Not yet at least."

I frowned, "Jacob, why are you telling me this? If it's important you should tell my father. No, you should tell Carlisle. He's in charge of the coven."

"Ness, please, just listen to me."

I sighed and nodded, "Alright."

He took my hand and began, "So I met Cameron when I was sixteen. While Victoria was still after your mother. The pack soon realized that she was something like us and she offered to help. Well, a few days later she was…different…while running some drills through the woods. She had been scratched by some sort of animal."

My eyes widened and he continued, "It wasn't too bad, but enough to influence her body. She stayed at my house and…everything spilt. You noticed that Takahashi guy's eyes right? They're exactly like Leger's. The same day we realized Cameron had been hurt, Joe had been introduced to her."

My jaw dropped, "What? Are they abusing her or something? We need to tell someone!"

He covered my mouth with his hand, "Be quiet! No, she's not being abused. It was all an accident. But Nessie…you have to promise."

"Yes, yes, I promise!"

"Renesmee, Joe and Sebastian are —,"

My door flung open and a snarl ripped through the room, "JACOB BLACK!"

**Eeeeek! Oh my doggy! What do you think? Reviews are the butter to my bread! Hehe, I watch Julie and Julia last night. :D**

**Love Always,**

_**~PlasticPenmanship~**_


	6. The Trouble With Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Only the plot and some characters are mine…well, I suppose everything I write in this story is mine…but anyway… :-/**

Chapter 6 ~ The Trouble With Nightmares

My door flung open and a snarl ripped through the room, "JACOB BLACK!"

Jake stood up and I hid myself under the sheets of my bed.

"What the hell are you doing in my daughter's room!" I could hear my mom run in after my dad and try to calm him down. I peeked out of the covers and my father glared at me. I tried to shrink back into myself. I was unsuccessful.

"Come with me," my dad hissed. Jake looked back at me and mouthed, "Sorry."

"Is he going to kill him?" I asked my mom in a small voice.

She waved her hand a little, "I don't think so," then as an afterthought, "It's not like he hasn't done it before."

I raised an eyebrow and got out of bed.

My mother held me back, "You should stay in here Nessie."

I rolled my eyes, "If our situation was reversed, would you stay in your room?"

"You've got a point." She took my hand and we walked out to see my dad and Jacob just standing there, staring at each other. My dad's eyes were narrowed and Jake looked like a lost puppy. My mom and I glanced at each other.

"Are you sure of this Jacob?" My dad stepped closer to him.

"No, I'm lying. Yes, I'm sure!"

"Will you please tell me what is going on?" We ladies asked at the same time.

"Not now." They said.

"No!" My mother shouted, "I deserve to know! If it puts my daughter or my family is in danger I deserve to know!"

We all stared at her and she shrugged, "What?"

My father sighed, "Alright. Jacob, as much as I hate it, stay with Nessie in her room. Bella I'll speak with you outside."

We sat silently on my bed. I could hear them murmuring outside but every time I tried to listen further, Jake would pull me back.

"I promised your dad that I wouldn't tell you."

I groaned, "No one tells me anything! You with your Sebastian, Joe secret. My mom and dad with their sometimes moping around. My entire family with their secret about me and –,"

I stopped and blushed. He smiled gently, "And what?"

"I know that I'm your…imprint or something. I heard Rose and Alice talking about it. I don't really know what it means. But it means something and I'm going to find out myself if no ones going to tell me. I'm usually really sharp with things like this. But now it's like, right in front of me and I just can't reach it."

Then his lips were on mine. I didn't really realize what was happening so I didn't pull away. His lips were warm and slightly rough. But at the same time they were soft. Gentle. He pulled away and to my embarrassment, I whimpered…yes whimpered. Jake laughed quietly, "Now do you understand what imprint means?"

I bit my lip, "Umm, no?"

He sighed, "You are so naïve."

I hit him, "I am not!"

I blushed tomato red, "Will you kiss me again?" I whispered.

He hugged me, "Nessie, I'm nineteen years old. Maybe I don't age as quickly as some but I'm still a lot older than you. You're only four…teen."

I fell face first onto my pillow, "Ugh! I'm so stupid!"

He rubbed my shoulder, "You're not stupid Renesmee. You're a teenager."

I groaned, "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Jake lay down next to me, "Maybe, because it's true."

And with that, I screamed into my fluffy pillow.

_I ran. I ran from the fire. The heat was scorching. My heart was beating quickly. "Renesmee! Over here! Come quickly!" I ran towards the voice and found Sebastian standing amongst the flames. _

"_Sebastian! Have you found a way out?" _

_He nodded his head, "Just between the trees. Jump over the flames, don't worry I'll catch you."_

_I took deep breath, a bad choice in the long run because smoke filled my lungs, and leaped. Sebastian caught me and smiled for a short instance. "Follow me."_

_We ran, the heat scorching our skin and branches getting caught in my hair. Sebastian held my hand and together we tried to escape. _

_Suddenly, he stopped. "No."_

_I gazed into the sky, searching for what he was afraid of. The moon was full, orange in the dark sky. _

"_Renesmee you have to run. Run!"_

"_Where?" I screamed, "Back to the fire? No, I'll be burnt alive! This is the only way out."_

"_Please," he whispered, "I don't want to hurt you."_

_He doubled over, his spine jutting out of his back. He moaned, "At least hid you silly girl!"_

_I ran behind a tree and held my breath. Being half-vampire, I could go without really breathing for a long time._

_I shut my eyes as I heard him moaning in pain. Suddenly it stopped. Was it over? "Sebastian?" I whispered. I peered out from behind the tree and held in a scream. Covered in black fur, standing on his hind legs, his arms were unnaturally long. Like a human's. His head was enormous, gleaming white teeth pointing out of his drooling mouth. I tried to look away but couldn't. The animal looked at me and I couldn't hold it in. I screamed. It's eyes were a piercing, solid blue._

My eyes shot open.

That's the trouble with nightmares. They often tell you things that you really shouldn't know.

**Secrets are being revealed people! Do I still have to ask for reviews? Sorry it's so much shorter.  
**

**Love Always,**

**~PlasticPenmanship~**


End file.
